Foreign Spark
by Ayami1
Summary: Ch2: Selecting a slave...
1. Ch1 Lost Bonds

Foreign Spark

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro.

'Thoughts'

_BondSpeak_

"Talking"

Chapter One : Lost Bonds

PoV: Ratchet

Ratchet clung to Prowl within the confines of their guilded cage as the wingless Praxian trembled with a range of unknown emotions from fear to rage to tears. Ratchet knew what was happening with the Datsun that he tried to comforted him as he started another wave of screams of anguish as his body was filled with pain. Jazz, Prowls' sparkmate, was being tortured along with him only physically as their bond was being severed.

Ratchet had no idea what they were doing to Jazz exactly or how they were destroying the bond, but his processor ran cold knowing he was soon going to find out.

Ratchet felt a soft wave of comfort and curiosity nuzzle against his spark; smiling, he returned the feeling of comfort. _It's Prowl and Jazz. They're severing their bond. _He felt his bondmate tense up as he continued._ I'm not sure how but I fear we're next. Our "master" was displeased to learn of the bonds while he was…_

Ironhide comforted Ratchet as he froze up. _It's okay Ratch. I love you and always will no matter what they do to us or where they send me. _Ratchet felt himself tearing up as he felt a tremor of fear from Ironhide's end at the same time Prowl passed out in his hold.

'They must have succeeded in the separation,' Ratchet thought to himself as he did a quick scan of Prowl's spark finding it still pulsing, barely.

_Ratch? _

_Yes, 'Hide?_ Somehow knowing it was his turn.

_Just…just remember I love you and I'm thankful for everything you've gave me. Everything Primus gave us and I pray he give us the strength to find each other again some solar-cycle._ A heavy wave of fear started to flow from 'Hide's side of the bond causing Ratchet to become unnerved; optic fluid forming along his optic ridges.

_I love you too, 'Hide. From the depths of my spark I will always love you and will pray to Primus to rejoin you. _Optic fluid flowing freely down his faceplates as he felt a burning pain.

He clutched down onto Ironhide's bond and held onto him for dear life; swallowing down the pain as he tried to send comfort and love to 'Hide's end, letting him know he was still there and still loved him through to the very end.

* * *

><p>PoV: Prowl<p>

It felt like solar-cycles by the time Prowl awoke; his spark empty, leaving him with a feeling of cold loneliness. He felt a warm chassis pressed against his own and panicked as he onlined his optics only to find the familiar form of Ratchet in deep recharge sprawled across him. Optic fluid stains upon his faceplates told Prowl everything. Ratchet's bond to Ironhide was severed and, unlike him, Ratchet didn't have someone to hold him as he went through it. To whisper promises that everything would be alright and that they would find them again one solar-cycle.

Prowl shifted slightly to free his arms so he could wrap them around his only companion with him within their living Pit, softly singing a whispering song into his audio a song Jazz used to sing to him when they returned from a horrible battle against the Decepticons. Optic fluid began to tear down his faceplates once again in soft trickling streams as the emptiness within his spark echoed coldly to him he was no longer his and he wouldn't see him ever again.

Quietly, Ratchet shifted silently against Prowl, excepting the small comfort he needed, he wanted. Both unaware that within there guilded cage of the finest fabrics, wears, and trophies they were being observed. They had been the whole time, observed and behavior noted from their experience and loss. Unaware that this was only the beginning for the medic and tactician.

End Chapter. Open to ideas and may use them if they spin well with plot. -^^-

A/N: Yes Prowl lost his door wings. There will be flashback later so xP Plus I wrote this one handed so double xP Box-cutter accident + severed tendons = wrapped left hand for at least a month. Pity me and die. *puffy frowning face* I'll make correction later.


	2. Ch2 Broken Wings

Foreign Spark

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro.

'Thoughts'

_BondSpeak_

"Talking"

Chapter Two : Broken Wings

* * *

><p>PoV: ?<p>

It was easy; far too easy. From the start, the plan was an obvious success. The one time Megatron actually gave into Starscream's suggestions, for it to actually work, was a miracle. The plan was simple, wait till Optimus Prime left the confines of the Ark for patrol and capture both him and any companions with him.

At first Megatron taunted Starscream over his plan but when Prime was dragged back unconscious, Megatron praised the Seeker and his trine. Skywarp was even more pleased with his trine leader that the teleporter decided to throw a party while Megatron took Prime to become more acquainted with the younger leader.

It wasn't long after that before the Autobots were captured two to three at a time. When their numbers had dwindled Megatron ordered a full out assault upon the remaining members and the Ark. From their they were marketed off to the other Decepticons starting with the Officers.

And now, they were his. They were both his; the greatest medic in Cybertronian history and the Autobot's greatest tactician. His to brake, his to tame, his to torture, his to treasure; and now, with the bonds severed and their mates gone to new masters, they were his, spark and all.

The mech watched as Prowl tried to comfort Ratchet while the medic recharged. He listened intently as the soft melody echoed across the silent room. Gaze fixed upon white servos as the caressed the backstrut of his unconscious companion.

He knew the Praxian was suffering from the lack of his doorwings but his tactician had to learn his place.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

The Autobots trembled within their cages and restraints. They clung to one another as the Decepticon Officers wondered around the makeshift temporary slave market the Nemesis' brig had turned into. He wondered down the corridor till his optics fell upon a pair of quivering black and white mechs clinging to each other, trying to make themselves as tiny as possible. A pair of doorwings stiff high in the air on alert for anything or anyone that nears them.

"Do you see one that interests you?" Megatron's voice echoed behind him.

"Yes, Megatron," he replied as he raised his arm, pointing to the pair. "Doorwings, Prowl."

Upon hearing his name, the pair tightened their embrace.

Two cons approached the cell and keyed to open it before stepping in towards the two Autobots, gripping Prowl's arms.

"Prowl!" Jazz screamed as he felt his bondmate being pulled from him. _No. No! _"Let him go!" He shouted as he tried to pull him back.

Prowl himself struggled against them while trying to pull Jazz with him. "Let go! Jazz!"

They continued to struggle as the two Decepticons began to beat upon him. The mech grew impatient.

"Release him," he ordered the two. They did and withdrew from the cage, allowing the two bondmates to re-cling to one another with a desperate hold. The mech stepped into the cage. "Prowl, release him before I make you." He stated with a stern tone.

They both ignored his order, staring at him like frightened cyber-foxes cornered.

He stepped towards them. "I said release him." He reached out with his servo, grabbed a doorwing, and ripped it from Prowl's back. Both lovers screamed in agony as the wing was torn from Prowl's back; the pain traveling through the bond. Wires snapping and energon lines severing, gushing across the mech's armor as he tossed the doorwing aside.

"What are you doing!" Ratchet's voice screamed from another cell as the mech reach for the other doorwing.

"Ratchet, stop," Ironhide pleaded, trying to pull his bondmate down into his arms.

Jazz screamed at an even higher pitch that almost shattered audios while Prowl silently screamed as the second door was torn off before going limp against his mate, Jazz soon following.

The mech pulled Prowl up and handed him to the two awaiting Decepticons before his attention was caught by the shouting, hot-tempered Ratchet.

Megatron followed his gaze, smiling at the given target. "Hook had his optics on that one, but seeing as he may be of better use to you, go ahead."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," the mech bowed as several other Decepticons advanced on Ratchet and Ironhide's cell. The fight with the weapon specialist didn't last long before he was downed and they captured Ratchet, dragging the screaming medic as he swore foul words and curses, pleading to be returned to his bondmate too. The other Autobots just clung to one another as the Decepticons left them.

*Flashback end*

* * *

><p>Turning around to leave his observation room, Sentinal walked down to the Command Center to thank Megatron for both of his new slaves before setting out.<p>

* * *

><p>End Chapter. Open to ideas and may use them. :D Bawahaha I have brought Sentinal Prime back from the dead and made him eval. :D EVAL! He shall be like Nemesis Prime from Shattered Glass.<p>

Bite Me :P

A/N: I wrote this one handed. Box-cutter accident + severed tendons = wrapped left hand for at least a month. Pity me and die. *puffy frowning face* I'll make corrections later.


End file.
